


The Star and the Moon

by Ordinarily



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst and Humor, Blood moon, F/M, Friendship, Spoilers, half season finale, right after ep 14, star's got a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ordinarily/pseuds/Ordinarily
Summary: When Marco finally tells Star about his kiss with Jackie, the two have some things to talk about... Or rather, not talk about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Bon Bon the Birthday Clown.

"So, what... Are you and Jackie, like, a thing now?" Star asked, hoping it didn't come out bitter.

If it did, the boy next to her didn't let on to anything. "I... Dunno."

"Well... I'm happy for you anyway."

"Thanks. That means a lot, Star."

Star, swallowing her pride—or maybe her feelings, some type of feeling anyway—stood up and stretched. The view from her window didn't do much to distract her, but Marco still looked lost in the stars—the ones in the night sky or those in his eyes, Star couldn't tell.

(All she really wanted was for him to be lost in _her_ —her name fit the gag too—but she'd never admit that.)

"Do you think I actually have a chance with her?"

She was surprised, to say the least, at his sudden inquiry, but tried her best to remain nonchalant.

"I mean, you kissed her, right? So that's gotta mean something..."

"I guess, yeah, but then there was the moo—" Marco abruptly clasped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from going any further.

"The moo? What? You saw a cow?"

"No—uh, I mean, yes!"

"Just walking in the street? Isn't that a little weird? Do cows usually roam the streets? Why haven't I seen one before? I mean I saw one that one time we went to the farm but—"

Marco was beginning to sweat. Surely it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to tell Star about the Blood Moon, but there was that whole thing with the Blood Moon Ball and he really didn't feel like bringing that up again. What if he upset her?

"Uh—um... I—" he stuttered out, not realizing she was still droning on about cows.

"Are all of them white with black spots or do they come in other colours? What did the one you saw look like? And what did it have to do with you and Jackie?"

Out of all the things Star could've related that too, of course she had to circle back to him and Jackie.

"I saw the bubmoo..." he muttered under his breath, hoping the blow would be softened if the words were spoken incoherently.

"What?"

Inhale. Exhale. "I saw the Blood Moon."

"What? _What?_ "

"After I kissed Jackie... I don't know it could've been a figment of my imagination..."

"Oh, where's Glossaryck when you need him?"

"What do you think it means?"

"I'd flip through my book of spells... IF I HAD IT!"

Star perched herself over the side of her bed, exhaustion seeming to take over her all at once. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to find Marco in front of her, a gentle smile on his face.

"We'll find it. And we'll get Glossaryck back too. Don't worry."

"I know, I just..."

He waited patiently for her response, his hand still a comforting weight on her shoulder. There was no way she could bring herself to tell him about the feelings eating away at her. She could deal with it on her own, she was sure.

"I'm scared for him," she lied.

Glossaryck would be more than fine on his own. (At least she hoped he would.)

"We'll leave first thing tomorrow to look for him. Okay?"

She smiled as he took a seat beside her, jumping at the chance to wrap her arms around his torso. "Okay."

She could hide this from him. It would be okay. The butterflies in her stomach and racing heartbeat in her chest could be ignored. But the little thought of Marco being jealous that night of the ball gnawed at the back of her mind, eating away at her thoughts.

And maybe, just maybe, it was that flicker of hope that would be the kick-start of her demise.


End file.
